This invention relates to a carburetor heating system for a small snowmobile and more particularly to an improved construction for heating the induction system of a small snowmobile while permitting a lightweight construction.
Snowmobiles are highly popular vehicles for both recreational and work purposes in climates where there is a large amount of snow and cold weather. As the design of snowmobiles has progressed, they have tended to become larger, more complicated and heavier. Although such heavier larger snowmobiles have many advantages, there is a market for a small lightweight snowmobile. In accordance with the invention, it is proposed to provide such a lightweight snowmobile that is powered by the type of power unit normally used for a small two wheel vehicle such as a motor scooter or the like. Such drive arrangements are very compact and lend themselves for application to lightweight snowmobiles.
However, in conjunction with such a lightweight snowmobile, the positioning of the motor scooter type of drive arrangement places the engine and its induction system in proximity to the snow and in a generally unsheltered fashion, if a lightweight construction is to be obtained. As a result, there is a danger of icing in the induction system and the resultant adverse running conditions.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved induction system heating device for a small snowmobile.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an induction system heating device that permits the use of a motor scooter type of drive arrangement in a small snowmobile.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement wherein the cooling arrangement for the transmission of a small snowmobile is employed for heating its induction system.